


- Mine, - Yours.

by SV800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ?? - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Comedy, Connor teaches Gavin a lesson, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Light Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, RA9 forgive me, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Slight Gavin Reed/Reader, Smut, Squirting, This is trash, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex, because i thought 'robo-ginity' was funny, i guess, not much lmao, we can all agree Connor has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV800/pseuds/SV800
Summary: His LED spun yellow for a few moments as he processed what you said before he smirked and grabbed your chin lightly, making you look up at him."Does that mean, you wouldn't mind if I covered your whole body in that beautiful colour?"Your gaze went everywhere except him before it landed on a random spot of the self-driven car's floor."W-well, I-I mean...""...N-no, I wouldn't."





	1. Lovely Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELL, this is my first story on here... I have lots of ideas for other chapters, but if anyone wants I also take scenario ideas/requests (for every character)! it can be fluff, smut, angst etc. whatever you'd like!  
> I'll let you read now, I hope you enjoy this big messy mixture of fluff and smut!
> 
> edit: I AM EXTREMELY SORRY for those who read the story when the Y/N was replaced with uh my name yeah,, it's because of an extension i have that automatically replaced it!! i have fixed it now and will remember to no turn it on again while writing hehe i hope it didn't bother any of you to much!
> 
> if you want to use that extension, it's called InteractiveFics! ♥︎
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

It was another day like any other at the DPD, the smell of coffee filling the air along with the chatting between the other officers. You had been sitting at your desk, mindlessly looking through the cases you were currently investigating which, thankfully, no longer were a never-ending amount of deviant related crimes. That is until someone put their hands down on your desk and you didn't even have to look up to know who it was — fucking Gavin Reed.

" 'Afternoon, sweetcheeks." He said with his signature shit-eating grin plastered on his face. You obviously weren't pleased with his little visit at all. It had become a routine, every day, Gavin would come up to you at the DPD, no matter where you were, and would endlessly tease you. Ever since you and Connor had gotten together, that's what he did. He did it to get on your nerves obviously, but also to get on Connor's. He hated Connor, even though he never did anything to him, and he hated him, even more, when he got you. Out of all the people, you chose Connor, a useless piece of tin.  
You simply groaned as an answer, not in the mood to deal with him, actually, you never were.

"What's wrong? Are you frustrated because tin can over there isn't good enough in the bedroom?" He said, laughing at his own sick joke. 

_Fuking asshole._

You decided to just ignore him, knowing better than to talk back which was exactly what he wanted. He only kept nagging you though, you hoped this torture would end soon before you end up punching him.

"Huh, looks like Gavin's back at it again." Hank huffed from his seat, slight disgust clear in his voice.

Connor looked at him from his own desk, then looking around for the said man. Connor acknowledged the sudden change of his LED's colour which went from a peaceful blue to a raging scarlet in a matter of a second. His normally neutral expression turned into a frown at the sight before him, his brows furrowing and eyes narrowing. Just like you, he had grown used to Gavin's actions and you told him to just ignore it as well, but, this time he couldn't. As soon as he saw his hand coming up to stroke your cheek with the back of two of his fingers, clearly making you nervous and a blushing mess, your heartbeat increasing at what would normally be considered an alarming rate, he got up abruptly, making his way rather quickly to the scene that made his thirium boil.

You tensed up slightly when you felt a hand being placed on your shoulder from behind you but then relaxed into the person's touch, realizing it was your beloved boyfriend. Gavin let out an annoyed growl, unpleased by the android's presence.

"Can't you see you're interrupting us here?" He snarled and stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest and facing Connor. The grip on your shoulder tightened, in no way to hurt you but more of to protect you.

"'Us'? (Y/N) doesn't seem like she wants to be talking to you, actually, she hasn't said one word since you came up to her." Connor stated matter of factly, still holding you close to him. "I do believe you are smart enough to understand that she doesn't want to have anything to do with you and leave her alone, once and for all, Detective."

The laugh that escaped Gavin's lips made you clench your fists, you were so ready to punch him right in his dirty fucker's face, but a shout of Gavin's name coming from Fowler's office held you back from doing so, remembering the possible consequences.

"Whatever, tin can."Gavin retorted, starting to head over to Fowler's office but then he turned his head over his shoulder to look at you. "If you wanna have some _real_ fun, you know where to find me."

He winked at you, or at least tried to do so, and then just like that he left, leaving you in pure disgust and Connor in anger. You took note of the tight grip on your shoulder still present and placed your own hand over it, feeling Connor's hold immediately soften when you intertwined your fingers with his. You looked up at him, seeing that he was looking down at your hands, his LED spinning yellow indicating that he was thinking about something.

"Connor?" You called out to him, bringing his attention to your gaze.

"Yes, (Y/N)?" His voice sounded calm as always but the tiniest bit of agitation was present in it.

You softly smiled up at him, bringing your other hand up to his cheek and caress it, smile getting wider when he leaned onto your touch and closed his eyes.

"Don't let him get to you, okay?" He opened his eyes, taking a small moment to think before nodding. His LED remained yellow though, not re-assuring you much but when he leaned down to place a short kiss on your lips, the little colourful circle turning a baby blue, your worries went away.

"Get a room, you two!" You heard someone shout from across the station, straightening yourself on your seat instantly and looking around for the person who disturbed the lovely moment you wouldn't of minded staying in for the rest of the day. You heard Hank laughing rather loudly from his seat, pointing at your reaction. So it was him. You flipped him off and huffed, making Connor chuckle before he went back to his respective place.

Connor couldn't focus on anything, he kept thinking and re-thinking about Gavin's words.

"If you wanna have some **real** fun, you know where to find me."

That bothered him... quite a lot for some reason. He didn't like the way he talked to you, he never did but the way he touched you today, the wink he gave you and just everything he did to you, in general, got him on his nerves. He could easily ignore his attempts at flirting with you, which always failed because you didn't once respond to his words. But, he couldn't get over _that_. Mainly because Connor wanted to offer you such a thing. His model wasn't really equipped with the more intimate parts, only sex androids really had those originally, but now CyberLife was willing to alter that, giving both the required parts and a new update to let androids feel more, so that they could feel more human-like and engage in sexual intercourse which was something humans do for... multiple reasons, the main one being the pleasure the action brought.

After some months you and Connor started dating, he decided that he would get those _upgrades_ , wanting to give you everything you could ever want, be the best you could ever have in all the ways possible. 

You ended up getting Connor to move in with you after the many consecutive days he'd stay at your place to spend time with you.  
He loved you and you loved him, the two of you were happy together but... there was _that_ one thing he hadn't given you yet, that he wanted to a lot though.

**_Pleasure._ **

The two of you had never done 'lewd' things, hell, you'd only teased each other verbally but it never led to the action. He knew you well tho, and being an android helped him know what your body needed, what it wanted and what it didn't. He knew what made you shiver in his touch, what made you get goosebumps, what got your body feeling all hot, what got you craving him.

Well, your wait will be over soon enough.

...

 

It was past midnight, everyone had left the precinct except for you and Connor who was finishing some reports about the cases involving Red Ice, he didn't mind staying late though, he loved to do his work plus he couldn't get tired from over-doing himself. Sure, he could go home if he wanted to but he would probably get a scolding from Fowler tomorrow if he wasn't done.  
You, however, were almost asleep on Connor's lap as he typed away. He could have been done long ago, but he was still having some trouble focusing, especially since you sat down on him after only a few minutes of waiting, which had made him chuckle.

You had your head against his chest, eyes closing and opening very slowly, relaxing onto the android's covered chest, playing with one of the buttons of his shirt to entertain yourself. Both of your thighs rested on his legs, your legs dangling from the side.  
You felt him take in some deep breaths every so often when you almost undid one of his buttons which was quite weird from him, he didn't really need air after all... You decided to let it pass, closing your eyes yet again.

You were almost asleep when you felt Connor's hand on your thigh, his thumb drawing small circles against your flesh, his other rested on the hip that wasn't pressed to his body. You relaxed into his touch, finding it quite soothing at first but that was only until his hand started to go up your thigh, slipping under your pencil skirt. 

"C-Connor?" You called out to him, getting flustered and bothered by his touch already.

"Your heartbeat and body temperature have increased rather rapidly, (Y/N). Is something wrong?" He smirked as he said that, caressing the curve of your ass before grabbing a hold of it. His eyes seemed to grow darker when you let out a surprised yelp.

You shook your head and the hand that was resting on your back slowly slid up, running over your arm, your shoulder, your neck and then finally resting on your left cheek. He leaned in and caught your lips in an intense kiss, not wasting any time asking permission and just sliding his tongue into your mouth directly, dancing around with yours. You couldn't contain the small whimper that left your throat when he bit down on your bottom lip hard enough to draw some blood that he soon licked off, groaning at the taste that he found oh so good.

You had to pull back after some time sadly enough, taking deep breaths in. It amazed you how he could leave you panting just from a kiss yet he still kept his composure, cheeks only lightly tinted in a blue hue.

He didn't leave you much time to re.compose yourself tho, diving his head straight to your neck to leave butterfly kisses all over the body part. You moved your head back to give him more access to the full area of your neck. Once his lips finally reached their destination, your sweet spot, he bit down on harshly, leaving an imprint of perfect teeth on the flesh before he began sucking your neck, marking you as his.

Your hands had flown to his shoulders, gripping on his shirt as you moaned from both pleasure and the welcomed pain. He gripped your hips as he marked you yet again, moving you so you'd be sitting on both his legs.

He sat back and watched you. Your cheeks were coloured with a bright red shade, you were panting, lips parted and breathing through your mouth and the new blossoming purple-ish marks on your neck that made him smile.

You looked up at him with pleading eyes, mutely begging him for more, not trusting your voice as his hands went back to rubbing your thighs. He only tilted his head at you, that smug smile growing bigger.

"What's wrong baby? Do you need something?" He asked, faking concern and you just whined pathetically as a response, wanting him to just move his hands up to where you needed him the most right now.  
He simply chuckled and stopped moving his hands, resting them at the hem of your skirt.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need, (Y/N)." His voice was growing deeper with lust as he stared into your pleading eyes, your pupils were completely blown.

"Connor, please, please, please just-" You stopped your begging to let out a small gasp as Connor kissed your neck again, unbuttoning the two first buttons of your shirt to kiss along your collarbones as you spoke. "-Just touch me already, please...!" You finished, your voice was growing desperate along with your body.

"Where do you want me to touch you?"

Instead of giving him a proper answer you just grabbed one of his hands, leading it between your legs and up your skirt, instinctively shivering when his fingers finally brushed against your underwear.

"R-right there..." You moaned out, feeling his fingers press harder against your clothed core.

He inhaled sharply as he felt the wet spot on your underwear, you had soaked it completely. He started to rub small circles on your sensitive clit through your underwear, eliciting a breathy moan from you as you clung onto his shoulders, pushing your hips further against his touch.  
Once he'd had enough of teasing you, he hooked his index fingers on the dies of your underwear and pulled it down, getting your assistance to get them down to one of your ankles.

"You're so wet for me, (Y/N)..." He whispered as his index and middle finger rubbed against your folds, getting his fingertips soaked. He brought his fingers up, holding them between both of your gazes. "Did I do all of this to you, (Y/N)?"

Your mouth hung open as you saw him bring his fingers closer to his mouth, bringing his tongue out to lick them clean of your juices, groaning at the sweet taste of you, maintaining eye contact with you until they were clean. It was a little bit embarrassing to watch such scene at first, but oh boy did it turn you on even more. 

You wondered about all the things that he could possibly do to you with that sinful tongue.

He then unbuttoned the rest of your shirt, letting it hang on your shoulders. You didn't like to always wear a bra, finding it to be more of a bother than a good thing, so you'd 'forget' to wear them often, today was one of those days. He would thank you later for your choice.

"So beautiful..." He murmured, one of his hands going up to massage one of your breasts, rubbing your hardening nipple with his thumb making you mewl from above him.

God, he loved those little sounds that left your mouth. He wanted to hear more, he wanted to hear you moan, mewl, whimper, sob from pleasure for him and because of him, and only him.

He started to rub circles on your clit again with his thumb, only faster this time, making you cry out. He slowly eased his middle finger in you and started pump it in and out, being slow at first to not put you in any sort of discomfort but then picking up his pace once you started to thrust your hips against into his hand, moaning for more.

Soon enough, he had inserted his ring finger in, knowing that those two fingers alone could do magic to you after some research. He was thrusting his fingers into you fast and rough, brushing his fingertips against your walls.

You repeated his name over and over again as if it was the only word you knew. You could only moan nothing or his name at this point, your mind was cloudy from the overwhelming pleasure that was filling your body up, making you feel hot everywhere.  
You could hear the lewd wet noises as Connor's fingers slipped in and out and you could feel your juices wettening your inner thighs. You probably looked like a total mess, you felt your face burning with heat that went along to your ears and neck. You were gripping at his shoulders as you pressed your head into his chest, your head feeling too heavy for you to hold it up anymore.

"Co-Connor..." You breathed out, your voice becoming hoarse and tired from how noisy you were being. He hummed as he flicked your nipple, making a sound between a moan and yelp leave you as you arched your back.

"Please, don't stop..."

"What if I do stop though, what will happen?" He made you look up at him as he said that, his fingers halting as they were moving out, only leaving his fingertips in you. You whined at the loss of movement, the knot in your abdomen so close to breaking. You needed him to keep going.  
He laughed at you as you tried to rock your hips against his fingers, making him hold you in place by your hip.

"Connor...Please!Please, please, please! Don't stop! I-I need you to-Ah!" A loud moan being ripped from your throat stopped you dead in your sentence, he had thrust his fingers all the way in, hitting your g-spot and keeping them there, letting his fingers brush against it slowly.

"You need me to what, (Y/N)?" He muttered into your ear. You were trembling under his touch, and he loved every single moment of it. He loved having you like this, almost falling apart before him.

You gripped the collar of his shirt, bringing your head up to look at him in the eyes. He could see the despair in them, all the lust, all the want, all the need.

"I need you to make me cum... Please, Connor! Please... make me cum."

"As you wish." He whispered, licking his lips, his eyes burning into yours.

You sobbed when he finally started to move his fingers again, hitting your g-spot every time he thrust them in. Your thighs were shaking violently, his legs keeping them apart. You were so, oh so close to your release you could practically taste it.  
His thumb came back to your clit, rubbing it fast but sloppily, making your walls clench around his fingers.

Your head hung low, mouth wide open as various sounds escaped your tired body who was still chasing climax, still thrusting your hips against his hand. Your forehead was sticky, your hair sticking to it and the sides of your face.

"You want to cum, (Y/N)?" He asked, his voice sounding breathy, he was being affected by all this too even though all the action was on you. His cheeks were a brighter shade of blue, his LED was flickering between yellow and red, the red colour making an appearance every time a sound left your mouth.

You nodded against his chest, knowing well that if you tried to speak you'd choke on your own words as moans were being dragged out ruthlessly from you.

"I didn't quite catch that, (Y/N). You're gonna have to use proper words, baby. Do you want to cum all over my fingers darling?"

"Y-yes! Yes, Connor, Please!" You let out a wail as you felt like you were about to break, holding onto Connor for dear life as you quivered, waiting for some sort of approval.

"Cum for me then."

He pressed his thumb into your clit, pairing that with a scissoring motion of his fingers.  
He didn't have to tell you twice, you threw your head back as your whole body shook, your hips stilling in the air as your orgasm washed over you in intense waves.  
You screamed Connor's name as he kept thrusting his fingers inside you even after your juices had coated his fingers, slipping down your core onto his legs. He didn't mind that though, he actually found it hot.

Once you finally came down from your high, you pressed your head into Connor's chest again, whimpering and clawing at his shirt as he kept moving his fingers, only stopping and pulling out when you sounded like you were in pain.

He pulled you into a tight embrace, holding you close to him as you tried to catch your breath. He rubbed your back soothingly, placing soft kisses onto your head until you finally calmed down.

After some long but comforting minutes of silence, he decided to break it.

"Are you okay, love?" He finally spoke, worry evident in his voice as he looked down at your face, seeing you smile up at him with tired eyes. As good as making you scream in pleasure was, he loved your smiles that could make his pump regulator go wild.

"I am just a little tired..." You said, voice trembling as you snuggled closer to his chest.

"As much as I'd love to stay with you like this longer, I think it'd be better if we got you home." His voice was softer now, in complete contrast with how he spoke moments ago.

He helped you stand up and putting your underwear back on, his hands never leaving your sides to prevent you from falling.

Your legs were wobbly, you didn't even know if you'd be able to make it to the entrance of the precinct. You clung tightly to Connor's neck, leaning into him with eyes heavy from both sleepiness and the previous actions.

Connor ended up calling a taxi and once it arrived he carried you to it, setting you down on one of the seats where you almost doze off to sleep.

"May I say," Connor spoke, making you open your eyes to look at him. "purple looks really good on you."

He ran a finger along your neck and collarbones, tracing over the purple splotches that he had previously left with a soft smile on his face. That smile soon faded away, his LED spinning yellow and a small frown appearing on his face, his fingers stopping.

"I-I hope I didn't hurt you."

That made a big smile spread itself onto your face and a giggle escape your lips.

He didn't understand why you were laughing, tilting his head in a questioning manner, _what was funny about you possibly being hurt?_

"You didn't hurt me, Connor, don't worry." You answered, your voice just above a whisper as you grabbed his hand and lead it up to press against your cheek. He started to stroke your cheek and you leaned against his touch, eyes closing briefly before you opened them again to speak.

"And if you did hurt me, I wouldn't mind it... I-it feels good, you know..."

A vibrant blush spread across your cheeks again as you turned your gaze away from him, the tiniest bit of shame filling you at your confession.

His LED spun yellow for a few moments as he processed what you said before he smirked and grabbed your chin lightly, making you look up at him.

"That means, you wouldn't mind if I covered your whole body in that beautiful colour?"

Your gaze went everywhere except him before it landed on a random spot of the self-driven car's floor.

"W-well, I mean..."

"...No, I wouldn't."


	2. Lovely purple pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] you noticed that he had some scratches on his back, you found it quite cute how instead of taking a reddish colour the marks took a baby blue tone.  
> He had marked you, and now, you had marked him too.
> 
> Well, he didn't seem to mind it, _and so didn't you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and left a kudos on this work!! I am truly happy to see that so many people enjoyed the story (and my writing) so I'm gonna try to be better with updates!  
> I only plan on making 2 more chapters though, so if you have any requests don't be shy! ❤︎
> 
> Anyways, if you want to turn the Y/N into your own name/ a name of your choice, use the extension InteractiveFanfictions!

The next day, after the small _event_ with Connor, you wore a turtleneck to avoid any focus on your neck's fresh hickeys. You didn't mind having them, you actually liked to see them on yourself, knowing it was the one you most love that gave you those. But, you didn't want anyone else to see them, mostly because you'd be embarrassed with the many possible reactions a person could have.

Connor, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered at all by the gazes that would land on both of you. Whenever he had free time, he always came up to check on you and to talk a little bit, even help you with work if you needed. Today though, he would roll down your turtleneck to take a look at the marks he had left, smiling to himself. When he had made sure that no-one was looking in your direction, he would even place small kisses on the bruises.

It was now his third time at the rodeo.

"Connor!" You squeaked when he ran the tip of his tongue along your pulse. You pushed him away slightly and rolled the neck of your top back up, your cheeks a vibrant red as you looked around, looking for any possible witnesses. Luckily, everyone seemed to be minding their own business and not paying no mind to the two of you.

"What's gotten into you?" You whisper yelled at him, still dumbfounded by his weird behaviour.

"Why do you keep hiding them?" He asked tilting his head, completely ignoring what you had said. His LED spun yellow as he waited for an answer, a light confused frown on his face as he looked at your now covered neck.

You opened your mouth, words ready to spill out and answer him but Hank interrupted you.

"Hey, Connor!" He shouted from his desk as he put his jacket on. "We gotta patrol the city, come on!"

Before he left, Connor gave you a short kiss before he winked at you and then left, leaving you behind confound.

_What has gotten into him?_

...

 

You didn't have much to do that day so you were done with work earlier, which meant that you could go home earlier too. Luckily, Connor didn't take much time getting back from patrolling too, so the two of you got to go home at around 6 PM.

The walk home was rather normal, except when Connor grabbed your hand out of the blue and pulled you away with him when you crossed paths with a male friend, you had to quickly apologize to him as Connor continued to walk and drag you along with him. _Weird._  
You and Connor would talk about random things, work and Connor would occasionally ask you some questions about aspects that he was still not too familiar with. Which made you ask yourself if he himself understood his own recent behaviour.

Once you got home, you directly went to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower while Connor made you something to eat, which you at first had turned down, saying you could do it once you were done but he just waved you off telling you it wasn't a big deal, that he wanted to do it.

You wrapped your body in a big towel after drying your hair with a towel, planning on letting it finish drying naturally. You went to the bedroom to get something comfy to wear, maybe you'd just stay in underwear and one of Connor's t-shirts.  
Finally dressed, and comfortable, you were going to go join Connor but stopped in your tracks when you passed in front of the large mirror in the corner of the room. You walked up to it, looking at yourself before your gaze landed on your bare neck. The hickeys were still there, obviously. Your hand went up to graze your fingers against the bruised skin in the same manner Connor had done last night in the car.

Lost in a trance, you didn't notice that Connor had come into the room.

He was just going to alert you that dinner was ready but, when he saw you touching your neck his plans changed. He walked up behind you, letting his presence to you by his reflection's appearance on the mirror, and hugged you from behind before you could turn around, holding you in place by the waist. He placed a small kiss on your cheek before he rested his head on your shoulder.

"Is something wrong, (Y/N)? You seem quite bothered by my hickeys..." He asked and his LED turned yellow, there was a hint of incertitude in his voice as if he was nervous, maybe even scared?

You simply shook your head, your hand falling from your neck to join the other and rest on his hands.

"Why did you hide them then?"

There it was, the unanswered question from early in that afternoon. You felt a blush creep up your face as you searched for the right words to answer him.

"W-well, you see, Connor, hickeys are something quite intimate, not something you'd want the whole world to see." You explained, turning around in his embrace to look up at him as you spoke. "Some people don't mind when others see it and make a fuss about it, they wear them proudly. B-but, I prefer to stay discreet..."

Once you were done, he nodded and his LED turned back to that mesmerizing blue and he smiled down at you.

"I understand. I promise I'll leave them where you can easily cover them up this time."

"Thank you, Con- Wait a minute! 'This time'?" You exclaimed in confusion after you realized what he had just said.

He then crashed his lips onto yours, bringing you closer to him into a passion filled kiss. He gave you no time to be in shock, moving his lips down your jaw to kiss the unmarked areas of your neck before he pulled away to look down at you. You didn't know how but you were already a flushed and panting mess.

"Yes, this time." He repeated, his hands slipping under your shirt to rest at your waist. " That is if you'd let me fulfil my wish of covering your body in that lovely shade."

You nodded eagerly, since last night you'd also been wondering about all the things Connor could do to you, if he could make you lose control with his skilful fingers only what could he possibly do with other _parts_? You licked your lips at the many thoughts that crossed your mind, which he noticed and chuckled at.

"Go lay down." He whispered into your ear and left a small kiss under it before letting you go.

You did as he said and crawled onto the bed, making your way to lay down on the pillows. You rubbed your face on the pillows, feeling their welcoming softness. You saw him smiling as he watched you before he crawled on top of you.

He got back to work on your neck, licking and biting the un-marked spots but not hard enough to leave trails behind. You mewled beneath him when his hand slid down your shirt and up your body to squeeze one of your breasts, adding to the growing pleasure. His lips sucking on your collarbones and his thumb rubbing your nipple were enough to make a hot pool begin to form at your centre. You tried to rub your thighs together, looking for any sort of relieving friction but Connor wouldn't let you get off like that. The hand that was under your shirt moved back down, leaving your hard nipple to go between your thighs to keep them apart.

You whined and tried to get that sweet and needed friction again but got something much better.

Connor had pressed his thumb against your covered clit, making you moan and roll your hips up for more pressure. Connor laughed as he pushed his finger harder, starting to move it in small and slow circles. You gripped the bed sheets, throwing your head back into the pillows, getting all worked up rapidly.  
He sat on his knees to hold himself up and used his other hand to tug your (his) shirt up to rest above your breasts. He bit his lip at the sight of your hard buds and leaned down to take on into his mouth, sucking lightly and flicking it with his tongue, making you a moaning mess beneath him. You cried loudly when he bit down on the flesh around your nipple. He looked up at you with a spinning red LED, worried that he might have hurt you. Just as he was about to pull away, your hand flew up to tug at his hair to prevent him from moving away, letting out a small moan as his teeth grazed your nipple. He took that as an approval to keep going.

"My, my, look at you." He taunted as he got up on his knees again, taking your hand away from his hair and holding it to his lips, placing kisses along your veins. "You're soaking wet."

His fingers moved the crotch of your panties aside as he spoke, caressing your folds with his index finger and pushing only the tip into you. He then brought his finger up to his mouth, sucking your wetness off of it while keeping eye contact with you. He noticed how your breath hitched, smirking to himself as he let his finger go, giving it a visible flick of his tongue to tease you even more.

"Connor, please!" You pleaded, dragging out the 'please', and bucked your hips up slightly, hoping that he'd get the hint. You needed him, his fingers, mouth, whatever it was you just needed him to relieve you from the warm tightening feeling in your lower abdomen.

He inched away faintly and took your panties off in one swift move, throwing them carelessly to the ground. After that, he grabbed your thighs, spreading them further apart so that he'd have sufficient space between them. He took his time to look at your body, admiring every single inch of it. He loved the way your chest rose and fell as you breathed heavily, how your cheeks were a pure red and your eyes were lust-filled, how your thighs quivered with anticipation, how your core glistened with your juices.

Licking his lips yet again, he bent down to get closer to your needy centre while holding your thighs apart with his hands. He blew some air onto your clit, making you whimper and twitch your hips. And then, finally, he took the bundle of nerves into his mouth and gave it an experimental suck, eliciting a loud moan from you. He was surely going to record going to record and keep all your sounds in his memory, somewhere where it would never be deleted.

He continued pleasuring you, circling the little nub with his tongue, often kitty-licking it to drag out those sweet whimpers from your throat. He felt one of your hands tug at his hair, making him groan against you which in return made you cry out in pure bliss due to the vibrations.  
His fingers plunged into you unexpectedly, making you almost close your legs. But Connor didn't let you, gripping your left thigh tightly and moving it away again. His fingers were surely going to leave bruises on your skin, you just felt it.

His mouth left your clit, letting his thumb take its place once again. His lips trailed up to your hips and he bit down on the bone hard enough for you to shriek in pain. He started to suck harshly on that same spot, and many others from your hips, to your ribcage and chest, leaving a number of hickeys behind with his fingers brushing against your g-spot repeatedly, never pulling out.

You were sure that if you could, you would have ripped some of his hairs out from how strongly your gripping them. Your nails were digging into the sheets and your mouth hung open, breathy, exhausted moans were leaving your mouth without rest.

You let out a wail as you felt yourself climax, your fluid gushing out while Connor still caressed that nerve inside you, riding out your orgasm. You didn't even know you were that close.

Once you calmed down, Connor licked some of your juices off of your inner thighs, grunting as he tasted you. When he pulled away and got back up, you saw that his lips were covered in you which made you become red like a tomato from sudden shame as you hid your face in the pillows.

Some moments passed and it was only when you heard the sound of a belt unbuckling that you turned your head in Connor's direction to see what he was doing.  
The sight had your mouth watering.  
There before you, stood a shirtless Connor with his hair all messy and sticking in all ways by your fault, a pale blue tinting his cheeks as he got rid of his belt and unbuttoned his pants. You could see his bulge straining against his underwear, making you feel all the more aroused.

You didn't quite understand how androids could get erections even though Connor had explained it to you before, you couldn't really comprehend had said.

He noticed you staring at him, or better yet, at his covered cock, and smirked, stopping undressing himself.

"Do you wanna do the honours?" He asked, pointing to the hem of his boxers.

You eagerly nodded and sat up immediately, pulling down his pants and boxers enough for him to spring free. Your breath got caught in your throat. Yes, you had seen him naked before, even though it wasn't such an occasional occurrence, when he joins you for a shower to help you relax even more. But never, had you seen him like _this_.

It all looked pretty normal, human-like, except for the blue tint that became more visible at the tip. And, of course, with a dick had to come a pair of balls, that also looked normal.

You wrapper a curious hand around him, swiping your thumb over his head to see if you'd get any sort of reaction. Which, you did.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, his LED had gone from blue to red in an instant, a low sound emitting from his within his throat as he thrust into your fist.  
Your initial thoughts were to keep moving your hand but he grabbed your wrist, prohibiting you from continuing your actions. You looked up at him quizzically.

"As much as I'd enjoy having you jerk me off, baby, I can't wait much longer to be inside of you." He breathed out the last part, making a shiver run up your spine.

He pushed you back down and kissed you, a heated but loving kiss, as he grabbed your thighs and help them up, lining himself at your entrance. He broke the kiss briefly after to rest his forehead between your neck and shoulder as he rubbed his shaft between your folds, the tip pressing against your clit. It was as if he was teasing both you and himself.  
His torture came to a halt soon and he looked up at you with concerned eyes, looking for your approval which you allowed him with a simple nod.

He shifted a little, his head pressing at your entrance and then- There it was.

The painful yet enjoyable stretch as he filled you up slowly, slipping in easily thanks to your previous orgasm. Your eyes were shut tight, a shuddered breath leaving your parted lips when he finally was fully inside you, your walls welcoming him in a tight embrace.

After a few moments, you opened your eyes to look up at him and saw him looking down at where your bodies connected, his eyebrows furrowed and LED switching between red and yellow.

You rolled your hips up which both you and him let out pleasured sounds. He seemed to snap out of his short trance and dug his fingers into your thighs, spreading them further apart so that the space between them could accommodate his body as he moved in and out without any trouble.

He started out slow, letting both of you adjust to the new feelings before he started to pick his pace up once he started to want more, to need more of you. He wrapped your legs around his waist so that he could hold himself up with both hands on each side of your body. Like that, he was able to hit your sensitive g-spot every time he thrust into you, making you get closer to your end quickly.

You could only lay there with your hands scratching at his back, taking everything he gave you and enjoying it to the fullest. It seemed like your sounds of pleasure only spurred him one, every time you let out a louder moan or even a scream he'd thrust harder, faster into you.

The sound of 'skin' slapping against skin filled the air of the room, along with the lewd wet noises coming from where all the action was happening and your and Connor's sounds. Every grunt or moan that came from Connor made your body shiver, adding more and more pressure to that tightening sensation that had re-appeared.

"F-fuck, (Y/N), you're so tight..."

You tried to reply, let him know just how much too but you could only let out breathy moans and whines, which were enough for him as you saw a smile grow on his tensed face. Your body was becoming exhausted as you clung onto him for dear life. You were about to break.

Just as you were about to reach the peak of your limits, Connor gripped your thighs again pushed them towards you slightly, giving one particularly hard and deep thrust that had your eyes rolling back, your mouth hanging wide open as one last scream of pleasure left you, your climax finally hitting you.

Connor stopped momentarily as your walls tightened around him, letting out a small curse before he started to move again, chasing his own end now. You rocked your hips along with his, trying to meet up with his thrusts to help him finish himself off.

"Connor, you're so good..." Was all you could say, your voice weak and hoarse.

That praise seemed to be the last thing he needed to reach his end. He bit down on your shoulder to not be too noisy, but his moans were still audible to you as he came. You felt his artificial cum spurt deep inside of you, coating your walls in its thick substance. His LED quickly cycled between all three colours as if it didn't know on which to land on.

When he finally came down from his high, he lazily rocked his hips into a few more times before pulling out, panting heavily to cool his system down.

He sat down next to you and stroked your cheek softly, watching as your body finally calmed down to a decent state. He pecked you on both your cheeks and then on your lips, which made you giggle.

"You should take a shower, darling. And perhaps, I should join you this time." He advised as he held out his hand to you, offering to help you get up.

Your legs felt wobbly as you made your way to the bathroom, but you could make it on your own. Connor was making sure he gathered all the necessary things for the shower and later, which only included a cream for the bruises he had left behind on your body. And, while he did so, you were looking at said bruises as you stood before the mirror yet again.

They were all over.  
You had new hickeys on your collarbones, your shoulders, chest, hips and thighs. The backs of your fingers had small purple sports as well from Connor's previous strong grip on them.  
When Connor had walked to the bathroom, you noticed that he had some scratches on his back, you found it quite cute how instead of taking a reddish colour the marks took a baby blue tone.  
He had marked you and now, you had marked him too.

Well, he didn't seem to mind it, _and so didn't you_.

 

Connor called your name, telling you to come over to the bathroom before he got in without you. A thought popped up in your mind and you rushed into the bathroom, a wide grin on your face. You almost tripped on the bathroom's rug but luckily your hero was right there to save you.

"Connor!" You squeaked happily, looking up at the confused android before you.

"I'm right here, (Y/N), there's no need to shout." He said calmly, a smile playing on his lips as he could practically feel your excitement radiate from your body. "What is it?"

"You've never had sex right?" He shook his head at your question, his LED staying blue which meant he wasn't lying.

"So, does that mean I took your robo-ginity?"

...

"My what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I the only one who feels awkward when mentioning testicles?
> 
> edit: i've been in what people would call 'writers block' i guess and am extremely unpleased with what i've tried to write, i am sorry but i will try my best !


	3. Surprising Purple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just then, when you were lost in pure bliss, the bathroom door opened.  
>    
>  _Shit._
> 
> "What the hell!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is awful but it's the best i could do lmao, hope you guys enjoy it! i'll maybe milk a little bonus chapter out but if not consider this the end of - Mine, Yours. !  
> I just want to thank every single one of you who read this and actually liked it even though it's trash hhhhh ❤︎
> 
> Anyways, if you want to turn the Y/N into your own name/ a name of your choice, use the extension InteractiveFanfictions!

_Another day, another countless amount of teasing from Gavin._

That fucker was really starting to get you on your nerves, he was literally everywhere you were and never wasted an opportunity to taunt you mercilessly. He usually would only come up to you when you were alone so that he could have all the fun in the world without being interrupted, but today that 'rule' wasn't applied, at least not with Connor. He even seemed to pop up even more when Connor was around for the quite obvious reason, he wanted to get on both of your nerves, especially the android's.

You tried to punch him when you went into the break room to get some coffee, your hands prepared into clenched fists at your sides before he even opened his mouth. Sadly enough, there were other co-workers in the room and you weren't in the mood to cause a fuss, but _oh, would you of loved to punch that bastard into oblivion._

 

Hank decided to take you away from the precinct for a little bit to go eat something, which you gladly took, you weren't going to turn down a break from work and delicious junk food.

Connor kept nagging the both of you about how unhealthy your eating choices were, listing the many consequences they could have on your bodies and lives which, as much as you loved him, you wouldn't mind if he cut the list. Well, he was still your caring boy though.

"So, is Gavin still being a jerk?" Hank asked, cutting Connor's rambling about health, and turned to you. You saw the android pouting between the two of you and you smiled at how cute he could be.

"That guy is _always_ a jerk, but yes." You replied, annoyance clear in your voice. "I honestly just want to punch him and break his teeth so he won't have that disgusting grin plastered on his face ever agai-"

"Woah, slow down there." Hank interrupted. "As much as I'd love to see someone giving that asshole what he deserves, I don't you to get any shit from Jeffrey." 

You groaned and sipped on your drink angrily, losing your hope. There was a moment of silence, mostly because you still hadn't finished your meals, and, surprisingly enough, Connor wasn't rambling. He looked like he was deep in thought, fumbling with his coin as he frowned.

"You okay there son?" Hank asked him with his mouth full, if you weren't already used to Hank's ways you'd be pretty disgusted right now but you couldn't be with him.

The android's expression softened when he heard what Hank had called him. It was obvious that Hank saw Connor as a son, for quite some time now, and Connor saw him as a father figure. You were really happy when you first saw improvements in Hank's life, those improvements were because of Connor's presence in it. The old man stopped drinking every day, at least for the depressing reasons he once had, he started to open up more and become more friendly and not so hostile.

"Yes, yes I am." Connor nodded as he spoke. "I was just thinking."

Hank shrugged and walked away to pay for the food, leaving you and Connor behind. You looked up at him with a questioning frown and tilted your head, wanting more details about what he was thinking about.

He looked at you and smirked.

"I might have a plan."

. . .

 

You were staying late at the office, _again_.  
Fowler had left a pile of case files at your desk while you were out, ruining your less tense mood after the much-needed break. Luckily for you, Connor offered to help you and took half of it. Unluckily for you, though, Gavin also seemed to have received a big present from Fowler.

_What a fucking coincidence._

So, now, it was only the three of you left at the precinct even though all of you would rather be anywhere else.

You and Connor were sitting at your desk, you were just talking shit about work and Fowler while Connor would simply chuckle at your ranting, occasionally adding a comment himself, as the two of you worked together. Whereas Gavin, was a few desks away and you could practically see steam coming out from his ears as he kept grumbling to himself.  
You would say you felt pity for the lonely man, but you didn't.

Little did you, or Gavin, know that the current scenario was impeccable for Connor's plan to work.

"(Y/N)? Would you please accompany me?" He got up from the chair that he'd borrow from some nearby desk to sit with you, and waited for your answer.

"Uh, sure?" You were unsure why he wanted you to follow him, you didn't even know where to, but went along anyway. You'd be sitting for way too damn long and needed to stretch your legs.

He grabbed your hand and led the way, staying as hidden from Gavin's view as possible, for some odd reason. You saw that his LED was spinning yellow, but you didn't quite know why.  
Something was definitely off.

That's when you noticed that he was leading you to- ... _the man's bathroom?_

He pushed the door open and dragged you inside, ignoring all the little protests coming from you.

"Connor, I'm can't be here! Why did yo-"

He silenced you by pressing a finger on your lips and smiled down at you, a smile that seemed to be coated with honey and if you didn't know any better, you would have been fooled by his sweetness.  
He moved in close to the side of your face, his finger still pressed against your lips as his own trailed along your jaw, stopping right next to your ear before he whispered.

"I told you, I have a plan."

That was all he said before both his hands descended to your thighs and he picked you off the ground easily, making you let out a surprised squeak. Out of instinct, and fear of falling, you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders.  
He set you down on edge of the row of sinks, pressing his body flush against yours as he kissed down your neck, only stopping when he reached the collar of your shirt.

"May I?" He asked as he tugged at the hem of your shirt, fingers eagerly brushing against the flesh underneath it. You nodded rapidly at his request. You didn't know what he meant with 'having a plan' but you couldn't really care right now, you just wanted to have him.

He slipped your shirt over your head swiftly. He got down to business instantly, kissing over the bruises that had already been imprinted onto your skin and hiking your skirt up until he had easy access to your clothed centre. Then, his lips caught yours in a kiss. A heated, filled with just pure need, kiss.

Your mind had started to get foggy, probably because of the small amount of oxygen you were getting but that didn't matter much. You couldn't focus on anything else than him, his touch, how he felt. Without realizing it, you started to grind yourself against him, feeling his dick through his pants as you repeat your actions over and over again, eventually losing yourself in it. You had to break free from the kiss to both breathe and let out short pleasured sounds as Connor started to rock his hips into yours as well.

Your body was starting to feel hot all over, the prominent heat between your legs hard to ignore since all the friction began. You wouldn't be surprised if your underwear was destroyed by now. Small moans, whines and pants of appreciation left your mouth, your chest rising and falling rapidly as he started to roll into you slowly but hard, giving the little hidden bundle of nerves some sweet pressure.

"Connor..." You murmured as you clung onto the back of his shoulders, resting your head against his chest.

There was a moment of pause from him, no movements, no noise, just the moving of his spinning LED. That only lasted a few seconds though before he 'came back', a wide smirk on his face when he noticed you were still moving against him, trying to get all the friction possible.

He grabbed your hips and held you down, making your movements stop. You squirmed under his grip and whined, you hated how he could hold you down so easily, you thought it was quite unfair, yet you loved it when he did that, it made you feel dominated.

"Now, now." He chuckled at your pointless attempts at breaking free. "I advise that you stop writhing like that otherwise you might hurt yourself."

You pouted at him because he was right if you pressed yourself into his fingertips there would surely be _, even more,_ bruises left there. He placed a small peck on your lips before he looked back down at you with that same smirk from before.

"Tell me, (Y/N)." His right hand left your hip to travel south, slipping under your underwear to tease your folds with one single finger. "Tell me what you want."

You groaned in frustration, he obviously knew very damn well what you wanted, what you needed, but he wanted to hear it from you, make you go that extra mile for the overwhelming feeling of pleasure to fill in you. How did he become such a tease?

"Come on now, (Y/N). Use your words, baby."

_Fuck it._

"Connor, just do whatever the fuck you want however the hell you want to me, please, please, _please_. I need you." You hurriedly whispered as if your time together was ticking down.

Your pleadings and prayers were heard and granted by him, thankfully. You don't think you could have handled any more of his teasing, so when he slid your underwear down and eased two of his digits into you, you were more than glad. A long moan left your parted lips.

You had always loved his fingers (as weird as that might sound, it wasn't to you) and what they could do, you loved to watch him do his amazing coin tricks, you loved it when he intertwined them with yours and _oh_ did you **love** it when they were in you, brushing against all the right spots, stretching you around them real good.

The new pressure to your clit made cut your thoughts out, dragging a loud whimper from our mouth instead. You pressed your forehead onto Connor's chest and kept clinging onto his shoulders, smaller but more frequent sounds leaving your lips. The rapid circles that were being forcefully drawn on your little nub made your thighs quiver.

When Connor added a third finger in you almost screamed, but the thought that the two of you weren't alone in the precinct stopped you from voicing your pleasure and you opted to bite your lip and squeeze your eyes shut instead.

"Look down, baby, look at yourself taking my fingers so well." Those words were whispered lowly into your ear, sending shivers down your spine that only added to the moment.

You opened your eyes slightly and looked down, your jaw almost dropped.  
Connor's fingers were sliding in and out of you with ease due to the fact that they were _soaked_ wet with your slick. Somehow, your inner thighs had gotten wet by it too, maybe it was during the humping session earlier. You could also see the bulge in his pants which made your mouth water. What you'd do to take him in your mouth right then and there.

The sight was just filthy in so many levels, but it only turned you on even more. 

Just then, when you were lost in pure bliss, the bathroom door opened.

_Shit._

Your whole body tensed in fear and you froze in place, your breath got caught in your throat along with all your sounds. You couldn't believe it, you didn't want to believe it. It just couldn't be happening.

"What the hell!" 

Was all Gavin could choke out, being in a shocked state himself. Shock and maybe even jealousy.

You hid your red face in Connor's chest, praying to whoever was in the skies above that Gavin would just forget what he had walked in on and get out. You were embarrassed, there was no other word to describe what you were feeling, just purely embarrassed.

Connor, however, didn't seem even slightly phased by Gavin's sudden appearance. His fingers kept moving inside you slowly, making it all the more difficult for you to control yourself. You shut your legs together to stop him from moving his hand, you definitely didn't want to have an orgasm in front of Gavinㅡ or anyone else. Connor only smirked at you, a smirk that you couldn't see since you had your face buried into his jacket. He turned slightly so he could look at Gavin, that smirk still glued to his face as he tilted his head at the man in utter disbelief before him.

"What do you mean, detective? I think I should be the one asking that question." 

He placed a hand at the back of your head and stroked your hair softly as he spoke. It was a questionable action in such a situation, but he had other intentions in mind than to be affectionate with you at that moment. He pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back just in time for your loud moan to fill the room and your expression of pure pleasure as you came to be visible to both him and Gavin.  
Your small sounds started to fill the room again as Connor helped you ride your orgasm out, squelching sounds caused by the movement of his fingers accompanying your own.  
Shame was still filling you but a new sort of adrenaline too, you didn't know what it was but... you liked it?

He looked back at Gavin who's face was almost as red as yours as his eyes jumped between you and Connor, he didn't know what to do, but he wanted to get out for sure. Connor's smirk only grew wider as he spoke again.

"Can't you see you're interrupting us here?"

Your eyes opened wide to look at him. _That's exactly what Gavin had told him days ago._

That seemed to have triggered something in Gavin because in the next second he was stumbling out of the bathroom in a hurry to which Connor chuckled amusedly. He turned back to you, a more concerned look on his face now.

"Are you okay, love?" His grip softened in your hair and he stroked it lovingly again as he let you rest against his chest. You were still trying to calm down from both the intense orgasm and... whatever just happened. You shook your head 'no' and his LED instantly went red.

"What's wrong (Y/N)? Did I- did I hurt you? Why-" 

"Why... why did you do that?" You asked, your voice coming out raspy.

He was confused by your question, not knowing exactly what you were referring to. Before he spoke again, he analyzed you quickly to be sure that you were okay, which you thankfully were.

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you plan all that out?" You looked up at him with tired eyes and a small content smile on your face which made him sigh in relief, for a moment he thought that he had actually screwed up in some way. He smiled back at you and placed a small kiss on your temple.

"I have my ways, I did not plan out how we would finish your work in time though."

You groaned loudly and hit his shoulder lightly while pouting.

"If I didn't love you this much I'd be seriously mad at you right now."

. . .

 

You didn't know how, but you were still alive the next day, even after crossing paths with Gavin a countless amount of times which probably were the most awkward experiences of your life.  
The two of you couldn't look each other in the face let alone be less than 5 meters apart.

He had noticed the purple marks that were all over you yesterday, but seeing them now on the exposed parts of your neck and thighs seemed so much worse, he couldn't help it but become a tomato just thinking about it.

Needless to say, it was a quiet day at the precinct, Gavin wasn't bothering anyone, he wasn't annoying you. Some thought it was strange that he was so silent but didn't question, they were thankful for whatever reason had made the exasperating detective level it down.

"Jesus Christ, what kind of animal hurt you?" Hank almost yelled when he noticed your neck, a mixture of confusion, concern and distaste in his voice.

You were trying to come up with an excuse but Connor beat you at it.

"Actually, Hank, it was no animal of any sort." You almost, _almost_ , wanted to slap him and that proud smirk he gave you off of his face.

You felt your cheeks heat up for the hundredth time this day when Hank finally realised what Connor implied, a small grimace appearing on his face, he didn't want to know that.

"Listen," He hid his face in his hand and rubbed his eyes, thinking about what he would say. "I'm not one to judge what the two of you choose to do together, but keep it in the bedroom at least."

He looked at you again with a small smile on his face, wanting to make it easier for you. He knew how you could get embarrassed. But then his smile turned into a frown when he looked at the bruises again. He lifted his hand up in Connor's direction, getting his attention immediately and looked at him.

"You need to calm that damn mouth of yours though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 11/09: currently working on a bonus! school eats up most of my time but i've managed to almost finish it by now, hopefully with will be up in very soon!


End file.
